


Nowhere to Go

by veriante



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante
Summary: PROMPT:The hero shows up at the villain's door one night. They're shivering, bleeding, scared. They's also a slightly dazed look in their eyes - They were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they're close to passing out, they mumble '... didn't know where else to go..." then collapses into the villain's arms.- one-lonely-whumperfly from Tumblr~~~I saw the prompt. I needed to write it. So I did. Hope you will enjoy.





	Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Amor Vicit Omnia is getting angsty and difficult to read. So I figured that I will give you guys something more fun and fluffy and smutty to read? >__< 
> 
> That and um I really couldn't stop thinking about the prompt so I had to get the plot bunnies out and honestly deal with my own angsty issues with Amor right now >__< 
> 
> So hope you will enjoy and um it's maybe a tiny bit dub consent if you squint. I do try to get rid of those issues as much as possible. 
> 
> Not betaed. Didn't want to load up Missaness too much >__< 
> 
> <3

It's a cold night. 

He can see his breath frosting up in the air as he struggles to walk. Each step hurts and he knows that he is losing consciousness  _ fast _ . Despite the fact that it is a cold winter night in New York, all he can feel is the heat burning through him. 

It's hard to breathe and it's hard to move. 

Every step he takes sends shudders and shivers up and down his spine and he has to bite his lips to keep the moans at bay. 

He tries to pull on his control, but he can't. He can't focus enough for that. Besides, he's pretty sure that’s already done for. 

Tony takes a deep breath of the cold air. 

It's a shuddering breath that sucks in the cold air into his lungs and for a second, he can think. And he recognises where he is and what the nearest 'safe' location may be. Apparently when he had started the aimless run and then the walk as he escaped his captors, he's sort of known where to go. 

Even if it may be the worst idea he had ever had. 

Well, it's not as if this situation could get any worse, right? 

With that in mind, Tony moves until he is able to stand in front of a door that he's not supposed to know about in the quiet alleyway in Fifth Avenue. Trust the bastard to choose such a location to live  in . 

He knocks on the door that he isn't meant to know about. 

He leans heavily against the door as he waits for the door to be opened. He's not even sure if the occupant would be in the house. All he knows is that he needs the door opened and he needs help. He pants as his eyes close. 

The door does open and  it  opens inwards. As it does, Tony falls into the arms of the being on the other side of the door. Their lightning fast response catches his falling form with a surprised gasp. Their cool body temperature, something he had always found a little odd, feels amazing against his burning skin. 

"You're not what I expected." A dry voice comes over his head and Tony tries to raise his head. The god's hold is firm and Tony can feel every single  bit of their bodies that are touching . 

The cool arm supports his chest, the feel of the god's breath against his hair, the firm chest he can feel under his burning head.  _ Everything _ feels absolutely fucking amazing. 

Tony shudders. 

"I- I didn't know where else to go." Tony mutters softly and he struggles to keep his eyes open. It's a struggle to breathe let alone think anymore. He just wants to let go, but there is a niggling feeling of 'it's not safe yet' that keeps him from doing exactly that. 

"I don't suppose I should be surprised that you knew where I lived." Loki says  dryly as he pulls Tony bodily up into his arms and easily carries him, bridal style as he walks into the house and closes the door with a flick of his finger. Tony doesn't notice much as his head lulls against the side of the god's neck. 

"N-Not much of a secret, Rudolph." Tony says. His tongue feels too big for his mouth and the ridiculously expensive thousand thread count Italian cotton business shirt feels scratchy against his skin and he pulls at it like a child. 

"You're injured." The god says. Tony isn't sure if he responded. The moment the door closed and he was inside the safety of the god's home, Tony's subconscious had apparently decided that he was safe enough and he feels his consciousness starting to falter seriously. 

"I-I think I'm gonna-" Tony doesn't get to finish that sentence as the darkness that had been threatening for so long now, overtakes him and he surrenders to it and the coolness of the god's arms. 

~~~ 

Loki sighs as he looks over the unconscious Iron Man in his bed. Even unconscious, the man pants, his body temperature far too high for a human and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Loki has taken the liberty of taking the man's shoes and socks off as well as his uncomfortable business suit, but he has left the undershirt and the man's underwear on. He hadn't wanted to take  _ that _ many liberties after all. 

He isn't too surprised that Tony Stark had managed to find his home. Given the man's intelligence, his innovations and ability to simply... think his way through problems, Loki had expected this to happen sooner than later. 

He isn't happy about it, however. 

This place was supposed to be his own. His sanctuary to hide and to shut himself out from the rest of the universe. He had invested a great deal of magic to assure that and yet, the man had managed to find it. But then Loki hadn't been quite as discrete as he could have been had he? 

It had been a temptation that he couldn't fight against, that coy offer of coffee during the last 'battle' that they had engaged in at Central Park. The flirtatious looks the Man of Iron had flashed at him, daring to lift his face plate mid-battle to even make the suggestion had been all too alluring. As had the twinkle of amusement in the man's eyes and Loki had agreed. 

It was most likely after that meeting that the man had been able to track him to his home. Loki sighs as he looks over the man and the current  condition the human was in. 

Loki's seidr comes easily to his hand as he slowly runs his magic over the man's body to figure out what is wrong with him and what injuries he is suffering from. 

Tony Stark's injuries are not as a result of battle. Loki can see that. There are harsh bruises and cuts on both of the man's wrists and ankles. A sign that he had been restrained and not in the fun way either. 

The bruises were the heaviest around the man's stomach and chest. The pesky Arc Reactor, the device that had thankfully kept the influence of the Sceptre from his heart, was no longer there. He's had that removed some years ago. 

But Loki knows that the man's chest is still fragile and seeing the harsh marks along his chest causes Loki to frown. There are think red marks along the man's neck as well. Marks that indicate a sharp knife had been held there and had pressed in a little too close, cutting the fragile life that it contained. 

Loki feels the rage burn through him as he looks and catalogues every injury with his eyes even as his magic finds more. Underneath the man's beautiful features, there is an ugly bleed in the brain, sluggishly filling the brilliance mind of Tony Stark with confusion and no doubt, threatening the man's life. 

Loki snarls as his magic works. He is no healer. Loki is a Battle Mage first and foremost and though he has spent his time studying under the mages of Vanaheim in the arts of healing, he was not an expert. He curses the fact that he hadn't taken the time to do so as he focuses and tries to heal the wounds. 

He does know enough about healing magic to know that he needs to focus on the most life threatening injuries first as there are limits to how much a body can take healing before it becomes detrimental to them. 

With that in mind, Loki focuses on healing the injury in Tony's brain first. Once the bleeding has been stopped and the blood drained, Loki takes a deep breath. Something else is wrong. Something more than just the physical injuries that he can see and sense. 

Loki switches senses as he moves to lean over the man and lays a hand gently over the man's heart. He can feel it beating softly against his hand and that is reassuring but the blood in the man's body is flowing sluggishly. There is something in that blood that makes it- 

Poison. 

That? That Loki knows well. Poison is a staple of the political courts of any Realm and he has dealt with many a variety. Even those of Misgardians. He recognises it. He sighs as he feels  its effects just as Tony Stark rouses. 

"W-J-JARVIS?" Tony murmurs. No doubt confused by the unfamiliar  surroundings , he was searching out for the familiarity of the AI, no doubt. But from what Loki has seen, there is no technology on Tony that can answer. 

"He is not available. You are in my home, Anthony. You are safe. As safe as you can be in my company. You came here injured." Loki explains quietly and as gently as he is capable of. Tony's eyes flutter open as he blearily looks at Loki and groans. 

"I-I got kidnapped." Tony's chagrin is obvious as he chuckles darkly. Loki recognises the sound. He has heard it many a times from himself. It's the self disappointment that comes from a sense of failure. Loki tuts his tongue as he thinks. 

"Who?" Loki can't quite hide the anger from his voice as he asks the question. Yes, he has voluntarily taken on the role of villain but he has been careful. He has not hurt the Avengers more than they can take. He has kept his activities quiet and in the background. He has not allowed harm to come to civilians. 

It had been the pact that he had made with Odin and Thor. 

The world saw him as a villain and needed one so that they can band together and to build up the defences necessary to defend the planet for when Thanos would come. Loki would test them, be the enemy that they can unite against. 

Each time that he faced off the Avengers, he made sure that they could learn to fight against magic. To expect the unexpected. To face the various magical forces and weapons like what Thanos will throw at them when he comes. 

He has ensured that he did not hurt Tony Stark. 

Even under the heavy mind control of the Sceptre and the Other, Loki had seen the brilliance of this human and he had been drawn in a way he had never been with any other being. The thought of someone doing harm to this human is- Loki's hands curl into fists by his side as his magic curls up and down his spine, demanding action. 

"I- I don't-" Tony's lucidity falters as he pants and a moan breaks out from his beautiful red lips. Loki curses inwardly before he moves. He sits himself down onto the side of the bed next to the suffering man and looks down at him carefully. 

Loki lays a hand gently on the side of the man's face, letting the cold touch of his skin bring the man's focus onto his face and his eyes. 

"Listen to me, Anthony. You have been... drugged. Do you remember that?" Loki asks him quietly and Tony blinks slowly as he lifts his arm and looks at it. The small pinprick tells them both the answer. 

"Yeah. Wh-What is it?" Tony's focus was waverly fast again, Loki can tell. That is worrisome. He needs the man's mind clear for this. 

"It's a... form of drug popular in Vanaheim. It causes those like me to feel relaxed and become compliant. I do not believe that is the effect that it is having upon you." Loki says quietly but urgently and Tony's eyes blinks slowly again before he all but rubs his face against Loki's hand. 

"It-It's hot." Tony tells him. Loki can see that. He sighs. 

"You're aroused Anthony. I believe it is the influence of the drug. I need you to make a decision." Loki tells him as he fights against the urge to licks his lips. 

The problem is, there is that selfish, trickster part of him that just wants to touch the man. To get him to say what Loki wants to say so that he can delve into the beautiful body underneath him. But he respects Tony Stark too much for that. If the man was to come to his bed, then it must be through his own volition and desire. Nothing less than full consent given with full coherency. 

"I am going to clear your mind for a moment. It's all I will be able to manage. But I need you to make the decision." Loki tells him as he focuses and holds Tony's face in both of his hands to force clarity into the man's mind, lending him the focus that Loki himself has. 

Tony's eyes clear of the haze that has been there and they open wide as he lets out a relieved breath. 

"Holy fucking shit that's better than a cold shower and pot of Venti cold brew." Tony mutters and Loki almost smiles at the man's wonder before he focuses himself and Tony. 

"The drug is going to keep your body aroused and burning. I cannot rid your body of it. All I can do is help you with the symptoms. I can do so by forcing you to sleep and cooling your body down. Or-" Loki doesn't get to finish his sentence. 

Tony grabs his face and pulls him down into a heavy and burning kiss. Tony takes the moment that Loki gasps to plunder his lips and the heat of the man's tongue against his cold one is enough to throw all coherent thought and focus out of Loki's mind. 

At least for a long moment before he is able to pull back. 

"Anthony, do you understand what it is that you are-" Loki tries to confirm, making sure that Tony's eyes are still clear and that he is thinking with his own mind and not the drug. 

"Yes. You have my most enthusiastic consent to fuck the drug out of me." Tony tells him with a seductive smile and Loki almost rolls his eyes at the flippant response before Tony pulls him close and wraps his arms around Loki's neck and speaks in a more serious tone. 

"I've been planning on at least another two dates before I invited you to my bed but I've waited three years. That's enough isn't it?" Tony asks almost quietly, hiding his face behind Loki's as his lips whisper into Loki's ear and Loki's eyes close for a moment before he nods slowly. 

"Your patience will be well rewarded." Loki tells him as he kisses him slowly and sensually. The drug maybe making Tony's body burn with desire and need and prolonged effects of it can be dangerous, but Loki also does not want to hurry this. 

"Am I going to remember this?" Tony asks him as Loki pulls back and looks down at the man. Loki is surprised by the vulnerability in the man's voice as he asks the question and he nods slowly. 

"Yes. The drug does not take away your memories Anthony. Merely makes your body burn with need." Tony nods as his eyes become hazy again and Loki loses the last of his focus. There are limits to how long he can force his focus and his calm into the human's mind without damaging it, after all. 

Tony may not be able to think clearly, but his body knows the moves of the game well enough. He pulls and pushes at Loki until he takes off his linen shirt and when the shirt is off, Tony's hand starts to roam over Loki's chest. The burning hot touch of Tony's hands against his cold body feels like it he is about to be set on fire himself. 

Loki luxuriates in that feeling as he strips Tony of his own shirt and underwear with a wave of his fingers. He has no patience for any of that right now. 

"L-Loki!" Tony moans out as Loki latches onto the slim red line of the cut made into the man's neck. He does not like it. It is a reminder of just how close he and humanity has come to losing this brilliant man. That is not acceptable. Loki makes plans to keep a closer eye on the man in the future as he licks and teases at the wound and the sensitive neck. 

With his hands, he touches the scars and as he touches, he heals the bruises on the genius's fragile chest. Tony writhes upon his bed. The dark green sheets  on the bed  are soft and the genius looks amazing against them, his sun kissed skin a stark contrast to his pallor and the dark sheets that surround him. 

Tony needs stimulation and release quickly. Loki is aware of that. With that in mind, he tracks his way down the genius's body, kissing and touching as he goes, healing the bruises and cuts he finds along the way. It's difficult to focus  on both  the pleasure and the healing, but Loki has always been quite good at multitasking. 

"Fuck!" The profanity isn't something that Loki normally enjoys, but on Tony's lips it sounds like a praise as he arches his back until he is almost off the bed as Loki's lips curl around Tony's hard and leaking erection. He is large. Impressive for a human, Loki thinks. Not that he would have cared either way. 

It is not the size that matters. It is what one is able to do with it and more importantly, the intimacy of the act that Loki had always enjoyed. Loki wraps his lips tightly around the man's erection and suckles on it, giving Tony and the drug the stimulation it desires. 

Loki barely has the time to put all of his talents at work as the drug pulls the release from Tony. The man cries out as his body tenses and Loki's mouth fills with the release. 

It won't be the last. 

Loki hasn't seen the way this particular drug works with humans, but he has experienced it enough to know how insidious its effects can be and how long lasting it can be. It is a drug meant for the gods. Not humans. A cursory check with his magic confirms his suspicions. 

But with each release, he hopes that Tony will become more aware. With that in mind, Loki moves on from Tony's cock. With a simple wave of his hands, he inserts a pillow underneath Tony's hips and lowers his lips to the inviting hole he finds as he parts the man's thighs. 

His own need and desire burns brightly inside of him but it is nothing compared to what he can feel burning in Tony's veins. He lays a gentle kiss upon the quivering hole before he licks slowly along the wrinkled skin and the body underneath him shudders. 

"Is this acceptable Anthony? Do you desire this?" Loki can't help but ask even though he knows that Tony is most unlikely able to think clearly. 

"Y-Yes!" Tony shouts and it is the most consent that he is going to be able to get, Loki knows. Still, he has managed to get the man's consent prior to starting these activities, he reminds himself. He hopes that the consent will hold once the drug is completely out of the man's system. 

But in the  meantime , Loki gets to work. He licks into the man even as with a little bit of magic, he makes his fingers slick with the flavoured oil he had always enjoyed for situations like this. He licks the man open, going slower now that he knows that the drug is circulating less in the man's body. Tony is still just as sensitive and burning with need and he writhes on the bed as Loki licks into him. 

He wishes that he could tie the man down. Force him to feel the pleasure that Loki lavishes upon his body as he worships him, but he knows that given that the man had recently been restrained, that would be a terrible idea. As such, Loki contents himself with the taste of his lover as he licks inside of Tony and slowly adds his fingers to the activities. 

His tongue laps at the outside and the internal walls as his fingers seek out and find the spot inside of Tony that causes him to swear colourfully in a number of languages. For a moment, Loki is so surprised by the amount of languages that come out of the man's lips that he is stunned into stopping. 

But the man's  needy moans and pleas force Loki to continue until Tony comes once again, all over his stomach this time. Still, the drug burns in his body and Loki sighs. 

He had hoped to take Tony when he was fully aware, but his own need and desire  are insistent and he knows that he can't hold on for much longer. His selfish desires and needs will overcome his desire to be considerate sooner than he would like. 

Loki lazily fingers the man open further in the  meantime even as he watches the glorious figure writhing on his bed. 

The man is  _ beautiful. _ So much so that the word is simply not enough. Divine, perhaps is a better word for just how amazing the man looks. 

Covered in a thin layer of sweat, the deceptively well toned and built body of the man lays upon his bed, scarred, bruised and many a times having come so terrifyingly close to being broken but only made stronger by those struggles, the man clutches on the  bed sheets , head thrown back and back arched as he revels in the pleasure that Loki gives him. 

There isn't much that Loki would not give to have this man permanently in his bed. It is a wish that Loki does not know if he could ever have, but for the time being, for this night, the man is in his bed and Loki will take all the pleasure that he can from him so that he may at least have the memories of him in his mind for the lonely nights when his bed is devoid of this human. 

"Are you ready for me?" Loki asks him, his voice a purr as he leans over the man. Tony's eyes open slowly at his words. The caramel browns of his eyes almost  _ burn _ gold with the desire and need even as the heavy dilation of his eyes tell Loki that he is very, very aroused and in need. 

"Yes!" The man hisses out and heedless of where Loki's lips had been just a few minutes ago, the man pulls him down into a heavy and dirty kiss even as his legs wrap around Loki's waist in a clear invitation. Loki feels the elation go through him as he smiles against that kiss and slowly inserts himself into the body that he has desired, as the man has said, for three years. 

Tony  _ burns _ around him. The tight heat of the man's body is Vahalla itself. Loki throws his head back, a cry ripping itself from his throat as his hips move even without his coherent thought to further seek out the heat that will burn through the ice cold of his own body. 

The oils, his own saliva and the time he had spent licking and fingering the man has done its job to make the narrow channel wide him enough take him, but it is still a struggle to fit himself completely into the smaller body underneath him. 

The glorious moan that escapes Tony Stark's lips though is more than enough to tell Loki that there is no pain as he pushes forward and lowers his lips again to drink in as many of those moans and pants as possible. Tony's arms wrap around Loki's neck and shoulders, pulling him impossibly close even as his legs do the same. The tight thighs anchoring themselves on Loki's hips to bring him to the root into Tony's body. 

For a moment, Loki can't move. He can't think. He can't breathe. He simply feels the heat, the completion that fills his heart and body as luxuriates in the feeling of being one with a being he has desired for far, far too long. 

All of the fantasies and magic that he had conjured to try to recreate those fantasies are nothing compared to this, Loki thinks as he kisses the man gently and lovingly. Given their current situation, it is an odd kiss, out of place with their activities, but it is a kiss that he needs. 

Tony moans into the kiss as his fingers run through Loki's hair and Loki feels it the moment the drug tugs at Tony once again. The moment of intimacy and closeness broken, Loki moves. Slowly, he pulls out of the man before slamming himself back again. Tony's shout as he does so tells him that this is the kind of sex that Tony Stark enjoys. 

Hot, heavy and hard. 

Loki wants to give him everything that he desires. With that thought firmly in his mind, Loki dislodges Tony's arms from himself and moves so that he can push Tony's thighs high up so that he can get the depths and the leverage needed. Tony's hands roam Loki's chest and waist to both hold on and to ground himself, no doubt as Loki begins to move in earnest. 

He ensures that even as he starts to lose himself to the pleasure, that he keeps his strength in check. His Jotun strength can break this fragile mortal and that is something that he cannot do.  He can't break this man. The world? Maybe. But this man? No. 

Loki fucks into Tony Stark hard and fast until the room fills with the sounds of their flesh hitting each other and the oils leak from Tony's body with each thrust. Tony's cries and moans only serve to push Loki's desires and needs higher and higher until he loses himself completely. 

When he comes, it is hard and fast. He manages three more thrusts into the warm heat before he can no longer move, so filled with that warmth and heat from Tony's body that he feels as if he is about to burn out from it. 

He collapses onto the man slowly, making sure that he is gentle enough so that he won't hurt the man's fragile chest. He has just healed those bruises. He does not  intend to add to that. 

The man's heat fades slowly. 

Loki is almost sad that it does, but he is also glad. It means that Tony is going to be okay as Tony's breathing slows down and he falls asleep without even having the chance to no doubt throw a quip of some sorts. 

Loki chuckles darkly to himself as he pulls out carefully and lays himself onto the bed next to the man. Already, he feels the cold of his own body starting to set into his skin and he sighs. 

To taste heavens only to be cast aside is going to be difficult. But the memories of having tasted the heavens may be enough for him. Perchance. 

Loki waves a hand to clean up and dress Tony before he leaves the bedroom. He leaves a clone of himself to keep an eye on Tony. But Loki has something he needs to do. 

Someone has dared to kidnap and attempt to harm Tony Stark. That is not something that he will allow to stand. 

Not when Loki has a say about the matter. 

~~ 

Well, that could have been worse, Tony thinks as he luxuriates in the softest sheets he had ever felt against his skin. That was saying something, considering the fact that he pays really, really well for his bedsheets. 

He relaxes for a bit in that feeling before he opens his eyes. He doesn't have to search out with his hands to know that the bed is empty. 

Okay, so this what it feels like, he thinks with a start as he realises that he feels... unhappy by the fact that bed is devoid of his bed partner. 

He hasn't ever done the whole wake up with his one night stands thing before. But he also hasn't been the one left in bed either. Normally, he is the one that does the leaving. There is a part of him that wishes that he would have stayed. 

"He will be back in a moment. Do you require anything?" A voice that Tony recognises asks and his eyes snap open and Tony shoots up to a sitting position before he feels his head spin and he moans as he loses track of where up and down is and all that jazz. 

A cool pair of arms catch him and help him to lie back down as he tries to hold back whatever is in his stomach from making an appearance. It's only then that he realises what he's heard. 

"He?" Tony questions as he opens his eyes into slits to look at the figure in the bedroom with him. They had stepped back as soon as Tony was laid back down properly, covered by the sheets and all. 

"Yes. Loki. He will be back soon." Loki says. Tony blinks and it's a testament to the night that he's had that it takes him as long as it does to figure out what the fuck was happening. 

"Oh. You're a clone." Tony says and the Loki clone nods slowly. 

"Yes. With him so far away, I can't do much. But do you require anything?" The clone asks and Tony blinks again. Okay, so not abandoned then, he thinks. Loki has clearly thought of him enough to leave a clone in his stead to go and  do something. Tony really hopes it's not one of those battle scenarios again because he's not sure if he can pilot a suit right now. 

"Is it- He's not fighting the Avengers or anything right?" Tony asks and the clone looks confused, which honestly, is a really, really odd look on Loki's face, but kind of adorable. Tony was starting to get the distinct feeling that though it may be a clone of Loki, it wasn't an exact copy of Loki with all of his intellect and personality. 

"Oh no. I don't think so. I believe that he has gone to deal with those that have harmed you. He was not very happy." The clone says with a shrug of its slender shoulders, the ones that had always made Tony's mouth feel a little dry. But not with this clone. Well. That's something, Tony thinks as he sighs and closes his eyes. 

"Do you need anything?" The clone asks again and Tony opens his eyes with a raised eyebrow. 

"You keep asking me that, why?" Tony questions. He could use some water but it really doesn't feel right to ask that of a god, Loki's clone or otherwise. Especially when he still hasn't grasped the whole thing of having been in the god's bed and apparently the god having gone out hunting for those that kidnapped Tony. Which- yeah. He's gonna need more than a few minutes to think about that. 

"He wants to make sure that you are well. If you require anything, you need only ask. That's why he left me for you." The clone says with that shrugging motion again and Tony sighs as he closes his eyes. 

"No. I'm okay." Tony tells it as he closes his eyes. With his eyes closed and his thoughts circulating, he's not quite sure how long he stays in that silence before the thirst does get a little too much for him. 

"On second thoughts, can I have a glass of water? Wait. No. I'll get it myself." Tony says as he struggles to get up again and a cold firm hand stops him. 

"I would prefer that you didn't, Anthony." The voice is firm and though it's Loki's voice, just as the clone's had been, Tony knows that this is the real Loki. He isn't sure how he knows. He just knows. 

"I'm okay. You healed me remember?" Tony says, though his head spins as he struggles to sit up. The god sighs as he pushes firmly and yeah, there is no fucking way that Tony can fight against the god's strength. he relinquishes as the god waves a hand a bottle of unopened water appears out of the thin air and lands in the god's hand. 

"Water as requested." The god says  dryly and even opens the bottle for him before he hands it to Tony. Tony takes long pulls from it before he looks at the god and takes in the angry lines etched  into the corners  of the god's eyes and lips. He also doesn't miss a spot of blood or two on the God of Mischief's dark green linen shirt. 

"That clone of yours was adorable. Confused and kinda cute." Tony comments as his head whirls with thoughts. This close to the god and with the benefit of the morning light streaming through the windows, it is all too easy to see the flash of annoyance go through the god's eyes. 

"Do you prefer it's company? I could conjure him again if you like." The god says and Tony shakes his head as he acts more or less out of instinct. 

He had meant it when he had told the trickster that he has waited for three years to get his hands on him. It had taken a rather painful break up with Pepper and reorganising his life and kicking some bad habits, but he had managed. 

Then he had analysed what the God of Lies had been doing with the Avengers, the possible motivations behind his actions and what had seemed to be so off about it for months. Then spent multiple weeks grilling Thor until he had gotten his answers. 

The coffee date request that the god had accepted had been a surprise that he had welcomed. The date itself had gone surprisingly well. They had simply  sat at a cafe, unnoticed by anyone thanks to Loki's magic as they talked about magic and science and the merits and disadvantages of both. It had been a heated argument that disguised all the flirting and it had been fun. 

Alright, so having JARVIS hack into the cameras of New York so that he can see where the god went after the coffee date was a bit bad of him, but honestly, he had just wanted to keep seeing the god walk with that gorgeous backside covered by those tight as sin black jeans. It really hadn't been his intention find the god's home. 

But it has worked out in a way, hadn't it? Tony thinks even with the guilt that lingers, which he pushes down sharply with a reminder to himself to apologise at some point, as he pulls the god down for a kiss. 

The god's surprise is obvious as his lips open under the kiss and Tony takes the opportunity to curl his tongue around the trickster's. He feels Loki melting into the kiss and smiles as he pulls away slowly. 

"I prefer you. Any and all times of the day." Tony tells him with a flirty look and the god chuckles softly  as he leans in for another kiss. 

It's not the type of kiss to start something. No. It's just a soft kiss that is meant to show affection and share that something that can't be said with words. Tony enjoys it and he knows that Loki does as well. 

When they kiss is over, the god looks at him with mischief glinting in his eyes. 

"Anthony, how do you feel about apples?" 


End file.
